Crona, Son of Sparda
by Gamer95
Summary: Fem!Dante! Dante is lured into the desert to be a test subject for a witch's experiment. However, Dante quickly grows to empathize with said experiment. She successfully kills his tormentor...And is left to pick up and fix the shattered remains of his emotions.


The desert was a wide, vast place, full of sand, cacti, and...not much else.

The sun laughed jovially high in the sky as the sound of the wind was all that could be heard.

The silence was quickly broken by the sound of gunfire off in the distance...

There had been a special test set up by Medusa Gorgon, the witch. She wanted to test her child's might...So she found an abandoned colosseum and lured the famous demon huntress...Dante Sparda.

The large, demonic creature roared as it slammed its fist downward, clearly attempting to smash something into a fine paste.

The figure facing it agilely rolled out of the way of the attack before landing in a kneeling position, rising to its feet to reveal a stunningly attractive woman.

Her white hair flowed freely behind her in the desert wind, hiding one of her eyes from view, and her fair skin showed no blemishes or scars. Sky blue eyes shined with life and a cocky smirk on her pretty face held confidence. Her red jacket, stylish and fashionable blew in the wind was open to show her black tank top shirt and leather short shorts. To top it off she wore cowboy boots with flame designs on them.

She smirked at the large demon and rested her large sword over her shoulders with no real difficulty. The sword was…gothic to say the least. It was a large broadsword that had an almost demonic skeleton fused into it, giving off its horrific look.

She raised an eyebrow at the demon her smirk still firmly in place. "That all you got?" she asked.

The beast roared and charged again it's fist raised to crush the woman. Yet the woman did not show fear and instead raised her sword out to block the hit. The beast slammed his fist into the blade and the girl did not get pushed back.

The demon stared confused at the woman, and she only smirked at the beast pushed his fist away and using speed that should be impossible for someone wielding such a large weapon. Sliced the demon's arm clean off.

"Huh. You're a lot more frail than you look." She shrugged. "I barely put any force into that swing at all." The beast stared at her blankly. "Well, I guess it's time to close out the show." She grinned and held her sword back. "Here we gooooo!"

She charged, and rapidly swung at the demon.

Soon enough, it was reduced to a pile of blood and flesh giblets.

The woman smirked and rested her giant blade over her shoulders. "Check and mate."

She moved to take a step away and ended up slipping on a piece of the monster that had yet to dissolve. "Woah!" she shouted as she slid and ended up falling head first into a sand dune with her behind sticking out, Rebellion landing near her head.

"Ugh...EVERY TIME..." She grumbled, rolling her eyes.

The devil hunter's behind shook slightly as she pressed her boots to the sand and tried to push her out. If there were any males around…they would have likely fainted.

Finally, she pushed herself from the sand with a small gasp, her white hair frazzled slightly but with a hand through it was straight once again. She rose to her feet and smirked slightly at the empty seats. "Hope you enjoyed the show, and the amazing view." She taunted leaning on her sword now.

She gazed around the desert like arena that had sprung up when fighting the demon. "Are you not entertained?" She mocked the lone person who was watching. "Come on, where's the challenge?"

The sound of sand shifting caused the devil hunter to turn around slightly to see a small opening within the Colosseum. Soon a figure could be seen walking.

The hunter could not see who it was at first and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Soon some things became more apparent. The figure looked at first large and menacing and the hunter felt a surge of excitement as she felt something dark heading her way.

However, as the figure grew closer it started to shrink and the dark aura started to disappear as well. When the figure stepped into the light. It was not what she was expecting.

Instead of a demon, or a monster. It was a small timid little boy holding his arm and gazing down unsure of himself, very thin wearing a black robe.

Dante blinked at this. "Uh...Kid...?" She asked. The boy just looked down.

"H-Hi..." He said softly. Dante crossed her arms.

"Why are you here, little guy? You're a bit young, aren't you?"

"I...I..." The boy stammered.

"He is your next challenge." Came the now feminine voice of the lone watcher.

Dante turned slightly to stare up at the watcher still cloaked in shadow. "Really?" she asked, not believing it at all.

"Crona." The small child stiffened greatly at the name. Dante raised an eyebrow at that. "Do not hold back."

The child lowered his head again and to the huntress surprise a black sword formed into his hand. He griped the blade loosely as if he is not used to holding the weapon…no that's not right. More like he does not want to use the weapon.

Dante frowns at the child and stares at him before shrugging softly and standing tall and pulling rebellion out of the sand. "Why not?" She commented indifferently. "Show me what you got kid." She spoke her stance lazy.

The child sniffled slightly. "I'm sorry...Please don't hate me..." He said softly.

"For what, exactly?" Dante asked, raising a brow.

"I...I..." He pointed the sword forward...

And a mouth grew at the end of it!

"What the-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the sword screamed so loud that you could SEE the sound waves coming from it.

Dante was sent flying back from the shock waves and impacted into the wall of the Colosseum causing the whole wall to fall on top of her creating a large dust cloud. When the dust settled it showed the remains of the Colosseum wall and no sign of the devil hunter.

Crona lowered the sword to the ground and frowned sadly. He heard clapping from above him and looked up and over to see the figure clapping slowly at him and showing a sinister smile on her face.

Instead of lifting the child's spirits it only lowered it making him more upset for what he had done.

"I...I...I didn't wanna kill her..." He said softly.

"Oh, Crona, Crona, Crona..." The woman replied, shaking her head. "You know you didn't have a choice."

"But...But she...wasn't bad..."

"That doesn't matter. She knew the risk and she paid for it." The woman spoke. "She thought you would be an easy win…she never expected to lose to you." She cackled softly.

Crona frowned softly and lowered his head at the rubble. "I'm sorry…"

The wind blew by the small boy making his pink hair dance in the wind and also carry a sound that made the child freeze. It was a laugh, a joyful feminine laugh, and it was coming from the ruble.

"What?" The woman gasped surprised.

Soon the ruble began to shake and then suddenly it exploded as large demonic energy shot out of the crater. Crona took a step back in fear holding the sword protectively while the woman's mouth was open in shock.

Then, the energy just stopped. Like a switch was turned. The dust cleared and standing tall was the young woman her clothes a little ruffled but over all just fine. Her smile was large and her eyes shined with hidden approval. "NOT BAD KID! I FELT THAT ONE!" Too bad that her hearing was still slightly shot.

"Impossible...She survived?!" Medusa exclaimed. "How did you survive?!" Dante blinked.

"What?!" She called out. "Speak up! My hearing's not doing so well!"

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" Medusa called out.

"Ah, I heard ya that time!" Dante replied. "Well, it's gonna take a hell of a lot more than some rubble to bring THIS girl down!" She smirked. "This WONDERFUL body isn't about to get splattered into paste today."

"Grrrr...Crona! Get over there and finish the job!"

"B-But mommy...She's gonna be mad...She's gonna hate me, she's...she's gonna want me dead!"

"Crona...You KNOW what happens when you disobey me."

"M-Mommy, no..."

And then he was impaled through the stomach by one of the witch's Vector Blades.

Crona gasped in pain and loss of breath as the arrow pierced though his stomach.

"HEY!" Dante shouted as she ran up to the child who had fallen to his knees. She glared up at the woman and pulled out her twin pistols and opened fire at her.

The woman avoided the blasts by almost, dancing around them and replied in a cold tone. "You know what to do Crona."

"Leave him alone!" Dante said cold as she stood almost protectively in front of the child her pistols pointed right at the woman.

She heard movement behind her and looked over her shoulder to see the child struggling to get to his feet. "Stay down kid." She ordered. But he struggled still till he was on his shaky legs. The devil hunter grunted in annoyance yet was slightly impressed that he was able to stand.

The child turned around slowly holding his blade loosely in his hand. His eyes red with tears streaming down them and a look of shame and regret on his face. Yet the thing that caught the devil hunters' attention the most, was the gaping hole through the child that was stating to batch itself up and the fact that the child's blood was not red but…black.

"Kid?"

"AHHHHHH!" he shouted as he charged at the hunter tears running down his face as he trusted his black sword forward and straight through the huntress chest going straight through.

Dante's eyes widened in shock as the blade pierced her chest. She stared at the child blankly before collapsing to her knees.

The little boy looked up at her with wide, tear-stained eyes, biting his lower lip in an upset manner. "I...I didn't wanna but...I had to...I'm sorry..."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Medusa laughed. "Well done, Crona! That's certain to be the end of her!"

Medusa was unaware of a major asset Dante had...

Her healing factor was just too much for even the Black Blood to handle.

Dante hadn't collapsed out of weakness. It had been out of surprise.

Crona lowered his head as more tears fell from his eyes and he sobbed softly at the idea that he took a life. He felt warm arms wrap around him and pulling him to a warm body in comfort. Crona at first tensed but soon he relaxed into the warm embrace and finally cried his little heart out.

He cried for the abuse, for the woman who he murdered, for his partner that was forced into him, for even being born. He cried for everything that had gone wrong in his life all in the warm embrace.

The person remained silent, letting the child grieve on his own.

Medusa's cackles continued to dance in the wind as she stared down at the two. "Not so tough where you? Crona step away." She ordered.

However, the child did not move. Medusa frowned her eyes showing confusion and annoyance. "Crona! I said move!" Yet the child remained where he was. Medusa scowled at the child, "Fine then." She snapped her fingers and her vector arrows shot out to forcefully remove the child from the corpse.

Only for the corpse to turn and swing that large broadsword diagonally striking all the arrows and destroying them all.

Medusa's eyes grew wide in shock as she took a step back as the course stood up slowly the sword still in her chest, and her dark eyes staring right at the witch. For the first time Medusa felt fear other than Death.

Crona stared with wide shaking eyes at the woman. "Y-You…a-a-are…?"

The devil hunter gave the child a softer look before turning her glare to the scared witch. For but a moment the witch saw her image flicker to something else, something…demonic all its own. Then the huntress charged.

Medusa growled and jumped back to avoid a swing of the huntress's sword. "How?!" She demanded. "How did you survive?!"

"You don't think a little stabbing's enough to stop me, do ya?!" Dante roared before pulling out her guns and letting them fire. Medusa countered the bullets with her vector arrows.

"You're a nuisance!" The witch roared, launching the arrows at Dante.

Normally, the young woman would have stood there and taken it. But this was a different scenario.

This time, she had something she needed to protect.

Gracefully, the devil huntress ducked, weaved and flipped around the arrows, avoiding each and every one of them.

She stood tall and walked up to the witch who glared defiantly at the huntress but she could see fear in her eyes. And for once she enjoyed seeing it.

Medusa backed away from her, "Damn you…I. WILL. NOT. DIE!" she screamed and waved her arms out and summed over a thousand vector arrows. She glared at the huntress and waved her arms down to send them flying.

The huntress did not show fear instead she looked bored and angry. She reached behind her and pulled out a…suitcase? She pressed something on the suitcase and watched it transform into some kind of seated turret gun for devils.

She pulled the trigger sending missiles, bullets and at points lasers at the arrows. The blows collided and kicked up heavy dust and sand blocking the witch from view.

She took in heavy breaths as she watched and waited for the results and soon when no sound could be heard and nothing happened she smirked in victory.

Only to scream out in agonizing pain as she felt stabbing pain in her arm. She looked over and saw a glowing red lance sticking out of her arm going right through.

"You know." Medusa looked over eyes wide. "I may not be one to talk. But a mother should never hurt her child…" the huntress stated coldly remembering her own mother and how much she cared and loved both him and her sister. "Mothers are there to guide and protect their kids. To care about them, to make sure they don't do stupid things." The huntress spoke still eclipsed in the sand.

"So what?" Medusa hissed. "He was an experiment, a way to test out a weapon. He knew why he was born. He understood his place in the world."

She screamed again as her other arm felt the sting of the red lance now both her arms where useless. Blood leaked down both her arms as she glared ahead.

"Usually the only thing I kill are demons. But…" the sand started to lessen. "I think I can make an exception." She said in a cold tone as Medusa was able to see the huntress fully and to see the weapon had changed again.

AIt was her typical blade, looking very much like an ordinary sword. The devil huntress prepared herself...

And with one decisive thrust, Medusa Gorgon was impaled through the chest by the sword.

"How...? How is this happening...?" She breathed.

Dante was not done, however. She smirked as she summoned several other blades, each one glowing red, and tossed them at her opponent.

Lucifer's Blades ran Medusa through, reducing her to a blonde pincushion.

"It's not...supposed...to be this way..."

Dante paid her no attention, pulled a rose out from the pocket of her shorts and sniffed it. "Ah...Smells like justice!" And with that, she casually threw the rose...

BOOM!

All that remained of the witch was a squishy red smear on the ground.

Dante dusted her hands off with a satisfied smirk. "They always blow before it can get fun." She said and felt the sword in her chest shift slightly. She turned around to stare at the wide eyed child. "Hey kid." She waved at him nonchalant.

Crona stared at the huntress in shock. She was alive…and she killed his mother. Part of him wanted to be sad, part of him wanted to be devastated by her loss but…he felt only relief and bitter happiness. The woman was alive…she was standing.

"Y-Your alive…" he said softly.

Dante's smirk turned into a smile. "Yup. Trust me when I say that this," she points at the sword in her chest, "Happens more than it should." She smiled in humor and walked over to the child kneeling down to his level. "You aright?" she asked her tone softened.

Crona nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah…" he said wiping his eyes of the tears that where still there. Dante smiled at the kid and observed him finally. He was a thin kid but he showed strength that impressed the woman. She also found the child…kind of cute in a way. She will NEVER tell Lady or Trish!

Smiling she ruffled his hair making the child smile softly and giggle. Dante's smile grew warmer as she slowly lifted him up into her arms. "Let's say we go get some pizza and some strawberry sundaes" she winked at the kid and started to walk to the city.

"Y-You sure?" he asked timidly.

The huntress smirked down at him. "Totally. I should get some good doe for taking out the witch and the demon." She also smirked down at the sword. "You can stop copping a feel now by the way." She teased/warned the sword.

Crona tilted his head. "Huh?" He asked.

"Ah. Your sword's grabbing my butt."

"No I'm not." The sword replied. Dante raised a brow.

"I can feel your hand."

"No you can't."

"Ragnarok, stop it!" Crona said, offended by the sword's actions. "Stop touching her like that! You always do this and I don't know how to deal with it!"

"Fine!" the sword replied and melted away to become a black liquid that retuned to the child's back. It then morphed into a tiny black figure that rested on the child's head.

Dante gave the figure a look and smirked. "Well. Never thought I would see a cute demon in my lifetime." She teased.

The little figure blushed and looked away with a huff it's arms crossed. "I am not cute damn woman! I am a badass weapon of death and destruction! I am Ragnarok!"

"So cute." She teased making the figure sulk now as a little rain cloud could be seen over him now. The huntress chuckled softly at the figure and patted the thing on the head making it stiffen and look over at the huntress. "Look but no touch, and we won't have any problems." She said.

The figure nodded quickly. "Got it hot stuff!" it said.

The huntress rolled her eyes but they held amusement.

"Uh…"

She looked back at the child in her arms who stared up at her in confusion. "I-I don't know your name…Mo-She always told me to

introduce myself. My name…is C-Crona…" he said softly.

Dante smiled down at the child softly and ran her hand through his hair making him look up at her. "Nice name kid. Names Dante, and I think we are going to get along just fine." She said as the three walked into the town under the laughing sun, into a new future for the huntress and the little boy made to be a weapon.


End file.
